Wanda Debec
Before the Dome Wanda Debec was a resident of Chester's Mill who lived with her husband, Billy who she had been married to for four years, two of which involved lots of arguing and insults daily. Under the Dome "Lotta Dead Birds" Wanda, nor Billy heard either of the explosions caused by the Dome; because they were on Route 117, and because they were arguing. The argument had started with Wanda observing it was a beautiful day and Billy responded that he had a headache and didn't know why they had to go to the Saturday flea market in Oxford Hills. She seemed to be angry and told him that he wouldn't have a headache if he hadn't sunk a dozen beers the night before. He asks her if she had counted the cans in the recycling bin. She said yes, you bet she had. he two had driven as far as Patel's Market in Castle Rock, having progressed through you drink too much, Billy and you nag too much, Wanda to my mother told me not to marry you and why do you have to be such a bitch; Billy then realized that after the two years of arguing he had finally reached his limit. He first turned quickly into the car park with signaling or slowing, and then back out onto 117 without a single glance at any traffic. When he was on the road, a woman honked her horn at him. Wanda furiously asks where he thinks he is going, he said back home to take a nap; she could go to the 'shit-fair' on her own. She had taken notice of the two old women that Billy had hit, which were now dropping behind fast. Billy then observed that Wanda both looked and sounded like her mother, she asks what he means by that and he explains both mother and daughter had fat asses and tongues that hung in the middle and ran on both ends. She told him he was hungover, he told her she was ugly. "What's the smoke?" Wanda then asked, pointing northeast, toward 119. He said he didn't know before saying "Did my mother-in-law fart?" which made him laugh. Wanda had finally had enough; she was turning to him, the words I want a divorce on the tip of her tongue, when they reached the Motton-Chester's Mill town line and struck the Dome. Wanda's air bag didn't deploy completely but Billy's hadn't at all, causing his brutal death against the steering wheel. Her head had collided with the dashboard, the accident also left her left leg and right arm broken. She was not aware of any pain, only that the horn was blaring, her vision had come over all red. She began dragging herself up the white line on her elbows; blood gushed down her face, almost obscuring it. Death After crashing into the Dome with her husband, Billy, she managed to survive; although with a broken leg and broken arm. Elsa and Nora, two retired nurses, then pulled up and helped Wanda into their car; they planned on taking her to the hospital and also drove toward Chester's Mill, avoiding the wreck. Both Nora and Wanda flew through the windshield when Elsa also crashed the car into the Dome, killing them both. Relationships Billy Debec Wanda and Billy had once presumably had been in love, however now, after four years of marriage, during the past two they have shown a strong disliking for one another. They often argue, giving each other insults daily. On Dome day the two are traveling to a flea market, which Billy complained about, stating he had a headache. Wanda then told him he wouldn't have a headache if he hadn't drank so much the night before, he asks her if she had counted the cans in the recycling bin to which she agrees she has. The to then are Patel's Market in Castle Rock, still arguing; You drink too much, Billy and you nag too much, Wanda were the complaints they had shared which had now escalated to my mother told me not to marry you and why do you have to be such a bitch. While Billy angrily headed toward home, Wanda's disliking for him reached the limit, the word divorce on the tip on her tongue; before she could say it however the two crashed into the Dome, causing major damage to Wanda and Billy's death. Appearances Trivia *Wanda owned a Chevy car which was dubbed in the novel as "The Chevy shitbox" which was most likely due to the low speed it could get up to and the fact that Billy's airbag didn't deploy and Wanda's barely did. Category:Novel Characters Category:Outsider